


Triade

by Nykyo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Introspettivo, One Shot, con accenni di marrish, in canon con le puntate uscite finora della 5 stagione, perché la marrish è l'amore
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il frinire meccanico che annunciava l’arrivo dei Dottori si fece più intenso. Nel buio della notte si sarebbe potuto scambiarlo per il richiamo di un grillo.<br/>A Lydia faceva rizzare i capelli sulla nuca e le procurava una nausea pungente, difficile da ignorare. Aveva paura. Non era la prima volta da quando il soprannaturale era entrato con prepotenza nella sua vita e non sarebbe stata l’ultima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triade

**Author's Note:**

> Non ho la pretesa di aver azzeccato nulla su ciò che succederà nella quinta stagione, ma è stato divertentissimo scrivere questo "finale di stagione". 
> 
> Il racconto non è stato betato, potrebbe essermi scappato più di un errore, siate clementi.

**Triade**

 

_The wild boys are calling_

_On their way back from the fire_

_In august moon's surrender to_

_A dust cloud on the rise_

_Wild boys fallen far from glory_

_Reckless and so hungered_

_On the razors edge you trail_

_Because there's murder by the roadside_

_In a sore afraid new world_

_[…]_

_Wild boys never lose it_

_Wild boys never chose this way_

_Wild boys never close your eyes_

_Wild boys always shine_

_( Duran Duran – Wild boys)_

**“Le nostre chimere sono quel che più ci rassomiglia.” - _Victor Hugo, I miserabili_.**

 

Il frinire meccanico che annunciava l’arrivo dei Dottori si fece più intenso. Nel buio della notte si sarebbe potuto scambiarlo per il richiamo di un grillo.

A Lydia faceva rizzare i capelli sulla nuca e le procurava una nausea pungente, difficile da ignorare. Aveva paura. Non era la prima volta da quando il soprannaturale era entrato con prepotenza nella sua vita e non sarebbe stata l’ultima.

Quella che ormai le sembrava un eternità di tempo prima le zanne di Peter Hale che le dilaniavano un fianco le avevano insegnato il gusto metallico del terrore, e nessuno dei pericoli affrontati dopo quel momento le aveva regalato una misericordiosa assuefazione. Lydia aveva paura e l’avrebbe sempre avuta, prima di tutto di se stessa. Non poteva impedirsi di provarla, ma poteva conviverci e domarla come se fosse stata anche quella una belva feroce. Poteva vincerla e usarla per ricordare a se stessa di conservare ancora un lato umano. Quello che ai Dottori mancava del tutto.

Che venissero pure avanti, convinti di poterla piegare, lei e il branco, e di avere già vinto.

Lydia era terrorizzata, ma non si spostò di un millimetro. In piedi, le mani strette a pugno e la mascella serrata perché sia le une che le altre non tremassero, evitò di guardarsi alle spalle, anche solo con la coda dell’occhio. Non ne aveva bisogno per sapere che Stiles era lì, in attesa, proprio come lei, con la gola ingolfata da una paura identica alla sua. Era umano e teoricamente indifeso, dato che, a differenza di Scott e Malia che stavano coprendo le spalle a Kira e a Parrish, le sole armi affilate e taglienti che Stiles avesse mai posseduto erano lingua e cervello. Eppure Lydia sapeva che, in caso di necessità, Stiles l’avrebbe difesa, a qualunque costo e in maniera non meno feroce dei suoi compagni di branco, malgrado lui non fosse un licantropo. Non aveva dubbi al riguardo. Stiles era diventato il suo migliore amico contro ogni apparente logica e probabilità e non l’avrebbe delusa. Non l’aveva mai fatto. Né lui né il resto del branco.

I Dottori avevano provato in ogni modo a separarli, però ora Lydia sapeva che non ci sarebbero mai riusciti. Proprio come le correnti elettromagnetiche, i campi di forza naturali che venavano il sottosuolo di Beacon Hills, strisciando a convergere sotto le radici del Nemeton, anche i legami che tenevano unito il branco erano impossibili da spezzare.  Perciò Lydia sollevò il mento, in segno di sfida, scoccò un’occhiata a Kira e una a Parrish, annuì e poi si voltò a fronteggiare il nemico, con il terrore che le ronzava nelle orecchie, più insistente della voce dei morti. Malgrado ciò restò per combattere a testa alta e sentendo una certezza incrollabile in fondo al cuore: lei e il suo branco potevano farcela. Sarebbero sopravvissuti per l’ennesima volta.

Il suono stridulo e metallico la costrinse a digrignare i denti. Pregò che l’illusione creata da Kira funzionasse. Era la prima volta che Kira provava a realizzarne una e anche lei doveva essere spaventata e tesa come la corda di un arco.

Lydia scacciò l’immagine evocata nei suoi pensieri da quella metafora e lo fece chiedendo mentalmente scusa a una Allison perduta ma vivida. L’amica le sorrise incoraggiante e si strinse nelle spalle prima di svanire, di nuovo inghiottita nei ricordi. Se fosse stata lì davvero Lydia le avrebbe sorriso di rimando. Invece tenne le labbra tirate in una linea dura e severa e guardò i Dottori avanzare ignari, proprio verso il centro della trappola che presto lei, Parrish e Kira avrebbero tentato di far scattare.

L’illusione si stava rivelando efficace. Lydia non sapeva in cosa consistesse, non aveva chiesto dettagli, non importava perché la sua percezione della realtà non ne sarebbe stata comunque distorta. Noshiko, sia pur controvoglia, ci aveva lavorato con Kira per ore, istruendola, guidandola e spronandola più come una Kitsune anziana con una discepola giovane e inesperta che come una madre preoccupata. Il trucco stava funzionando e quella era la sola cosa importante.

Lydia scelse di non interrogarsi su cosa i Dottori stessero vedendo, su cosa era loro celato e cosa risultava confuso dal potere di una creatura soprannaturale che era l’Ingannatrice per eccellenza. Si concentrò solo sui segnali prestabiliti e sulla dinamica pratica di ciò che stava per succedere. Il tempismo e la sincronia con i suoi compagni sarebbero stati fondamentali.

Alle sue spalle Stiles era ancora fermo sul posto, ma riusciva ad agitarsi senza sosta anche senza muovere un passo. Scott non era in vista, acquattato vicino a Kira nel buio della Riserva. Malia, allenata da anni e anni in una forma non umana, risultava altrettanto invisibile. Nessun suono o bagliore rosso o azzurro tradiva la loro presenza.

Lydia era felice che Liam fosse rimasto indietro, con Mason e Brett, incaricato del compito di proteggere Hayden. Liam aveva protestato con veemenza, ma Hayden doveva essere tenuta al sicuro e sorvegliata e lui era poco più che un cucciolo. Sarebbe potuto diventare fin troppo facilmente un “danno collaterale” e Lydia ne aveva abbastanza di vite spezzate quando non era strettamente necessario.

Aspettò, mentre il tempo si dilatava e gli stivali dei Dottori schiacciavano gli steli dell’erba ingrigiti dal buio in una marcia imperiosa, quasi solenne.

Di norma, durante quei secondi dilatati in secoli dalla tensione, Lydia avrebbe ripassato tra sé e sé il piano un milione di volte, elencando ogni possibile causa di fallimento, ripercorrendo ogni gesto compiuto fino ad allora e tutti quelli a venire. In quel momento, senza sapere nemmeno lei come fosse possibile, aveva la mente sgombra e nel suo petto era rimasto spazio unicamente per il timore e per la speranza.

Se fallivano avrebbero perso tutto, non solo la vita.

Lydia aveva immaginato un futuro, prima dell’arrivo dei Dottori a Beacon Hills. Non il futuro che aveva sognato per anni, sin da bambina, a volte grandioso in una maniera infantile, a volte troppo ordinato e ligio a regole che si era autoimposta. No, non quel futuro; uno più realistico, più caotico, forse. Un futuro adatto a una Banshee, in cui ci sarebbe sempre stato un branco a circondarla nel bene e nel male. Uno in cui l’amore avrebbe avuto di nuovo un posto e non si sarebbe limitato a fissarla dall’altro lato di un ceppo inaridito, con gli occhi accesi dalle sue stesse ansie. Quel futuro Lydia lo voleva talmente tanto che si rifiutava di arrendersi. Lo desiderava al punto da sentirsi impaziente.

La fretta era una cattiva consigliera, diceva il proverbio. Una sirena alle cui lusinghe nessuno di loro poteva concedersi il lusso di cedere.

Parrish la fissò serio e pallido in viso, bloccato com’era dall’altro lato del grande cerchio formato dal tronco tagliato del Nemeton. Ai lati del suo viso le ossa all’attaccatura della mandibola sporgevano come nodi duri resi evidenti dall’ansia. Kira osservava i Dottori. Teneva le braccia lungo i fianchi, le dita che fremevano impercettibilmente sfiorando le frange dei jeans tagliati corti a scoprirle le cosce.

Lydia si chiese se le sarebbero retti i nervi e rabbrividì. Si era sempre fidata di Kira, ma un errore, anche piccolissimo, sarebbe stato fatale e a lei spettava il compito più delicato e gravoso di tutti.

Come l’antico demone che in passato era stato evocato da Noshiko e poi aveva posseduto Stiles, le Kitsune, essendo Ingannatrici, erano in grado di manipolare la realtà per ingannare i sensi altrui, trasportando per brevi momenti spicchi di un luogo ultraterreno che la tradizione giapponese chiamava Bardo entro i confini dell’universo tangibile. In questi casi la materia di cui il Bardo era composto poteva essere modellata a piacimento per creare un’illusione perfetta. Quella era stata la spiegazione di Noshiko.

Beh, detto così suonava logico e sensato, certo. La verità era che era tutto molto più nebuloso e difficile da comprendere di quanto a Lydia piacesse ammettere. Odiava non capire il senso profondo delle cose, la chimica che le componeva, le equazioni che rendevano il mondo scientificamente decifrabile. La faceva sentire stupida e inutile. Ma c’erano fenomeni che restavano fuori dalla sua portata e che la scienza stessa faticava a spiegare. Lei per prima era uno di quelli.

Ci si poteva ripetere fino allo sfinimento le parole che aveva usato la madre di Kira per tentare di esporre al branco il funzionamento di quello specifico potere tipico delle Kitsune, restava il fatto che nessuno di loro, a parte Kira e Noshiko stessa ne era dotato. La materia di cui era fatto il Bardo? Lydia non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa componesse una sorta di limbo mitologico come quello. Antimateria? Sogni? Di solito si sarebbe scervellata fino a venirne a capo, ora non le interessava. Kira poteva creare un’illusione per attirare i Dottori in trappola senza che vedessero le metaforiche sbarre che stavano per chiudersi loro attorno, ecco cosa era importante. Il resto erano dettagli a cui pensare in seguito, se lei e i suoi amici fossero sopravvissuti. Lydia era impegnata a mantenere il sangue freddo e a pregare che Kira riuscisse a resistere sino all’ultimo, non aveva tempo per rovelli di altro tipo.

La preoccupava sapere che per arrivare al passaggio successivo del piano, una volta che i Dottori fossero stati abbastanza vicini al moncone del Nemeton, Kira avrebbe dovuto abbandonare ogni sforzo di tenere in piedi l’illusione per occuparsi del campo magnetico. Avrebbe dovuto agire sulle vene sotterranee di energia primordiale che si univano sotto i resti dell’albero, tra le radici nodose riportate in vita dalla morte di una ragazzina innocente e poi rinvigorite dal “sacrificio” a cui Stiles, Scott e Allison sia erano prestati per salvare i propri genitori. Non sembrava un compito facile e Kira era ancora inesperta. Sul punto Noshiko era stata chiara, addirittura lapidaria: era da escludere che una Kitsune giovane e alle prime armi come sua figlia, con una sola coda e con un potere acquisito di recente, fosse in grado di mantenere l’illusione e usare nello stesso tempo il proprio influsso sui campi elettromagnetici. Noshiko l’aveva istruita e la stava lasciando fare in quanto non avevano scelta, però le aveva fatto promettere che non avrebbe fatto nessun tentativo di utilizzare un’illusione e contemporaneamente provare a forzare le vene di elettromagnetismo che convergevano verso il Nemeton. Tra pochi secondi Kira sarebbe stata costretta a passare da una delle potenzialità tipiche della sua specie all’altra. L’illusione si sarebbe disfatta in un batter di ciglia e lei avrebbe dovuto essere pronta e velocissima nel chiudere i Dottori dentro la sorta di gabbia soprannaturale nella quale li stava attirando.

Se Kira fosse stata un po’ più sicura di sé e meno scossa dagli eventi delle ultime settimane, Lydia si sarebbe sentita più tranquilla.

Si morse l’interno di una guancia, lottando contro l’impulso di spostare il peso da una gamba all’altra. Non le sembrava il momento adatto per mostrare la propria insicurezza, pur se con un gesto minuscolo. Lasciò che a dondolare sul posto incessantemente ci pensasse Stiles che non poteva farne a meno, e tornò a concentrarsi sul proprio incarico e sui pochi metri che separavano le tre figure spettrali e dall’aria meccanica da ciò che restava dell’albero sacro.

Anche lei aveva due diversi ruoli in quella vicenda. Scoprire che non era la sola creatura del branco con un legame così forte con la morte l’aveva sconcertata e fatta sentire sollevata in una maniera che sapeva essere egoistica. Se il collegamento tra Kira e l’al di là l’aveva stupefatta perché non se l’era aspettato, quello di Parrish era qualcosa che l’aveva colta un filo meno impreparata. L’immagine di una piccola salamandra nera e picchiettata di macchie di un giallo vivido e brillante le si formò nel cervello in automatico e la piega delle sue labbra si ammorbidì all’istante. Il fuoco e i traghettatori d’anime erano associati in un sacco di miti.

I Dottori avevano sfruttato quella familiarità latente con il mondo dei morti che, ora lo sapevano, univa lei, Kira e Parrish, ma sembravano averne sottovalutato i pericoli.

Divisi, impauriti e diffidenti l’uno dell’altro, come i Dottori volevano, loro non erano che tre strumenti nelle mani sbagliate, emissari non della morte in sé ma di chi voleva dispensarla a proprio piacimento. Insieme, invece, potevano fare giustizia.

Non si erano disposti intorno al Nemeton a caso, ma non erano ancora nella giusta e definitiva posizione. Ancora un paio di attimi e avrebbero davvero formato un triangolo, perfetto e allineato secondo un preciso orientamento che aveva a che fare con il magnetismo della terra, con l’asse che collegava i due poli e con antichi riti druidici a cui avevano lavorato in segreto con Deaton. Avevano studiato tutto nel dettaglio, sviando i Dottori in ogni modo possibile, compreso il fornire false informazioni al loro infiltrato e fingersi ancora succubi della loro influenza.

Il primo dei Dottori, il loro capo, il Chirurgo arrestò la sua avanzata giusto a mezzo metro da Lydia e a breve distanza dal Nemeton. Si voltò come a fissarla, con il capo inclinato e quella sua maschera agghiacciante che ticchettava come le lancette di un orologio rotto e bloccato per sempre su un orario impossibile.

Lydia lo odiava e sentiva le gambe tremare per l’istinto primordiale di fuggire, ma non batté ciglio e lui non la vide. Chissà cosa stava guardando, in effetti, ancora vittima com’era dell’illusione creata da Kira.

«Avanti» pensò Lydia con tutte le proprie forze, come se il pensiero potesse farsi solido e spingere fisicamente quella creatura da incubo fino al punto esatto in cui la voleva. «Avanti, fai ancora un passo. Basta un passo. Avanti!»

Il Chirurgo lo mosse e gli altri due Dottori lo imitarono. Le dita di Kira erano già corse alla fibbia della cintura. La lama ricurva e modificata della sua katana svettò verso il cielo in un lampo abbagliante di acciaio. Scintille blu crepitarono intorno alla punta che pareva bucare il velo nero del buio. Il cuore di Lydia mancò un battito e lei lo ignorò, soffocando il panico sul nascere. I suoi piedi si mossero guidati dall’istinto di sopravvivenza prima ancora che dalla volontà. La sospinsero subito in avanti e poi di lato e Lydia sentì il peso dell’aria che cominciava a cambiare. Era come se si fosse fatta solida e dolorosa da inspirare. Sembrava che si stesse ripiegando e chiudendo in una bolla solida e invisibile.

Il frinire meccanico diventò un grido violento e incollerito, mischiato a una sola e unica parola che risuonò gracchiando all’unisono fuori dalle gole dei Dottori: «Morte».

Lydia lo prese per un segnale e annuì all’indirizzo di Parrish, esultando nel vederli scagliarsi verso Kira solo per venire respinti da una barriera incorporea che pareva stringersi sempre di più, fino a che i Dottori non furono costretti a salire sul tronco mozzato del Nemeton.

Alle spalle di Parrish ora gli occhi Malia erano due minacciose lucciole blu. Quelli di Scott sfolgoravano di un rosso sangue guardingo che Lydia riconobbe subito.

Sentì Stiles farsi più vicino, pur stando attento a non intralciarla. Parrish e Kira si erano mossi quando lei si era mossa, spostandosi in contemporanea come concordato, in una coreografia poco elegante ma efficace.

Stava funzionando. I Dottori erano chiusi in una prigione che li avrebbe trattenuti, dando loro del filo da torcere, sebbene non bastasse per distruggerli o per imprigionarli definitivamente.

Lo stridio di un trapano, lo schioccare selvaggio di una pinza e altri suoni non meno raccapriccianti si stavano innalzando al di sopra dell’abituale ronzio e delle due sillabe che non avevano mai smesso di ripetersi.

Lydia avrebbe voluto urlare e fu quello che fece. Terrore a parte era quello il suo fine ultimo. Formare la specifica geometria capace di bloccare il nemico era stato solo l’inizio dell’opera.

«Le triadi mistiche, magiche o sacre non sono rare nella mitologia di tutti i popoli che hanno o hanno avuto un forte legame con il soprannaturale» le aveva spiegato Deaton, appena due giorni prima. «Forse avrete sentito nominare le Parche o le loro equivalenti nordiche, le Norne. Morrigan, signora della guerra, era una e trina ed era una figlia terzogenita. Gli egizi veneravano i loro dei a gruppi di tre, i pitagorici cercavano nella triade il senso dell’universo. Esistono triadi nei culti orientali e in quelle dei culti precolombiani. Perfino il cristianesimo è fondato sul mistero di una trinità divina. Tre è il numero perfetto, l’armonia, rappresenta nascita, vita e morte. Inizio, svolgimento e fine. Luna nuova, luna piena e luna calante… gli esempi sono infiniti. E quasi tutte le triadi hanno due valenze opposte e sono unificate da un legame comune. Tutte presiedono, in un modo o nell’altro, all’armonia del creato. Le Erinni… il latini le chiamavano Furie, sono anche le Eumenedi, ossia le Benevole. Si credeva che punissero chi versava il sangue dei propri parenti e consolassero chi li vendicava. Ecate, Persefone e Demetra, erano tutte e tre accomunate dal loro rapporto con il mondo dei morti e con Ade il re degli Inferi. Due di loro erano psicopompi, accompagnatori delle anime nell’altro mondo, emissari della morte. La terza era la dea della rinascita. Non è un caso se ve ne sto parlando…»

Di quel discorso Lydia aveva afferrato parecchio di più rispetto a quello di Noshiko sul Bardo. Morte e vita, completezza, distruzione e capacità di riportare equilibrio, erano cose che capiva a un livello più istintivo, probabilmente proprio perché era una Banshee e la sua natura la aiutava a comprendere. O forse perché aveva un disperato bisogno di credere che, insieme, lei, Kira e Parrish, potevano rimettere a posto le cose e riparare almeno in parte a tutto il male che i Dottori avevano compiuto.

Li ascoltò emettere quel loro stridulo lamento funebre e prese fiato, le narici che si stavano sbloccando e l’aria fresca della notte che tornava a sembrarle normale. Urlò di nuovo, coprendo ogni altro rumore, anche il più acuto. Non si limitò al suo solito grido. Guardò verso il Nemeton, a malapena consapevole, adesso, che Stiles, Scott e Malia erano sempre presenti, e come non mai conscia di avere Kira e Parrish al suo fianco. Il suo strillo smise di essere inarticolato e si fece parola. «Chimere!» chiamò Lydia, con tutto il fiato che aveva nei polmoni.

Il fuoco si sollevò alto nel cielo e corse a bruciare in tondo nell’erba, sprigionandosi dai palmi aperti delle mani di Parrish. Formò un cerchio che si chiuse nello stesso tempo esatto in cui l’ultima sillaba si spegneva sulle labbra di Lydia. Sulla notte calò il silenzio. Perfino i Dottori erano ammutoliti.

Kira abbassò la spada e fece un cenno affermativo con il capo. Parrish rispose annuendo a sua volta e Lydia guardò oltre le proprie spalle e in basso, verso le lingue di fiamma che le lambivano i talloni, separandola da Stiles che la osservava a occhi sgranati.

Le radici del Nemeton non si erano di certo spostate, ma ora parevano disegnare tre spirali aggrovigliate, ciascuna che si dipanava fin quasi a toccare i tre vertici del triangolo formato da Lydia, Kira e Parrish. La circonferenza infuocata bruciava con un calore rovente e nello stesso tempo benevolo che non avrebbe arrecato loro alcun danno. Inscritto dentro quello sferico simbolo di continuità il Nemeton era diventato un’enorme triscele vivente che attingeva energia vitale dai tre Dottori, imprigionati sul suo tronco e la restituiva liberata alla terra.

Lydia fu scossa da un moto di orgoglio. Vide le prime ombre formarsi incerte e risalire tremule dal suolo e pensò che ce l’avevano fatta. Tre creature soprannaturali diverse tra loro, ma unite dalle proprie capacità e dalla volontà comune; dal desiderio e dall’amore, non solo dalla vicinanza alla morte. Erano riusciti nell’impresa, avevano vinto.

Era una certezza che donava una gioia amarissima. Bastava guardare gli spiriti che ormai erano del tutto formati ed emersi dal mondo delle tenebre per sentire l’esultanza trasformarsi in rimpianto, simile a cenere che rendeva gli occhi lucidi e faceva venire voglia di piangere.

Lydia era abituata a parlare con i morti, a vederli, a sentirli presenti, ma la sua non era l’abitudine che sfociava in assuefazione e di conseguenza in indifferenza. Era un dolore ogni volta e lo sarebbe sempre stato. Specie quando le voci che cercavano di raggiungerla appartenevano a giovani, a innocenti, a chi assomigliava a lei e ai suoi amici. Come in quel momento.

Chiuse gli occhi, serrando le palpebre tanto da far male, per non vedere le anime delle chimere che diventavano solide, almeno per il tempo necessario a compiere la giusta vendetta, e si scagliavano contro i propri creatori e carnefici. Erano troppe e Lydia non voleva contarle o guardare mentre ripagavano i Dottori con la loro stessa moneta.

Nel buio assoluto in cui si era rifugiata, chissà come, le grida e il frinire disperato scomparvero e lasciarono il posto a un mare di calma piatta come olio. Lydia sentiva il proprio respiro e il battito del cuore. Li ascoltò finché una sensazione vibrante non la convinse che poteva riaprire gli occhi e guardare di nuovo il mondo.

Non trovò traccia dei Dottori, nemmeno la punta spezzata di uno di quei loro aghi terrificanti, niente di niente. Erano svaniti, ridotti in brandelli o forse inghiottiti dalla terra bruna.

Le chimere, invece, erano ancora lì. La parvenza di corpo che il potere di Lydia e quello di Parrish e Kira gli aveva momentaneamente ridato stava già cominciando a disfarsi e a svanire. Li avevano richiamati dal loro riposo eterno, ma non era possibile dare indietro la vita.

Lydia aveva gli occhi lucidi di lacrime trattenute a stento e la testa che girava per lo sforzo compiuto, ma riuscì comunque a rendersi conto di quanto gli spiriti erano numerosi e poté riconoscere almeno un paio di visi. Tracy le sorrise, come se la riconoscesse e si ricordasse di quando l’aveva trattata in maniera gentile. Il suo sorriso le strinse il petto e sblocco il pianto che le ostruiva narici e gola.

Prima che Lydia avesse modo di accorgersene le sue gambe iniziarono a cedere. Vide Kira tremare, in lontananza, e crollare di lato sul prato e tra le braccia di Scott. Cercò con lo sguardo Parrish ma non scorse che fiamme che si spegnevano, oltre il velo translucido delle anime che si accalcavano intorno al Nemeton, in attesa di tornare da dove erano venute, e di disperdersi, appena l’energia sprigionata per radunarle si fosse dissipata.

Le mani di Stiles la afferrarono per sorreggerla e Lydia se lo ritrovò così vicino da cogliere il nome celato nel singhiozzo che lui si era appena lasciato sfuggire. Fu come se Stiles avesse lanciato un richiamo. In seguito Lydia si domandò più volte se ciò che accadde un attimo dopo non fosse stato anche merito suo, del suo essere una Banshee. O forse era un’illusione, una cosa che stava solo sognando prima di svenire, al sicuro, nell’abbraccio del suo migliore amico, con il suo branco intorno. Non ne parlò mai con Stiles. Non era un argomento su cui se la sarebbe mai sentita di forzare le sue confidenze. Ma se le avessero chiesto cosa aveva visto, mentre le sue energie venivano meno, Lydia avrebbe giurato che una delle chimere si era staccata dal gruppo e aveva raggiunto lei e Stiles.

In quel momento, a battaglia finita, Lydia vide i tratti un po’ sfuocati del viso della chimera come attraverso un filtro. Quei lineamenti però li conosceva, sapeva che corrispondevano al nome che Stiles aveva cercato di pronunciare a voce alta. Le parve che Donovan appoggiasse una mano impalpabile su un braccio di Stiles, con delicatezza e senza astio, e che facesse un piccolo cenno con il capo. Poi le mancarono i sensi.

In ospedale, al risveglio, Stiles le sorrise e subito gesticolò scompostamente in direzione della porta, sulla cui soglia Parrish stava facendo da sentinella nervosa. Stiles fuggì lasciandoli soli e senza dire una parola – il che, trattandosi di lui era più unico che raro – e Lydia avrebbe voluto richiamarlo indietro per chiedergli conferma di ciò a cui aveva assistito e farsi dire che stava bene e che, finalmente, era davvero tutto a posto. Ma Stiles era già schizzato via e Parrish continuava a fissarla con lo sguardo di uno che temeva di vederla sparire nel nulla. Che sciocchezza! Lydia era viva. Non era una chimera ormai perduta. Era lì e si era riconquistata un futuro di cui Parrish potesse far parte, se lo desiderava. Lydia aveva voglia di scoprirlo. Di iniziare quel futuro guadagnato a caro prezzo e ancora nuovo di zecca. In effetti le chiacchiere con Stiles, per quanto gravi e importanti, potevano aspettare un altro poco, ora era con Parrish che Lydia voleva discutere.

 

 

 


End file.
